Collision of Worlds
by I'mcalledZorro
Summary: a group of teens come to the lost world


I in no way, shape, form or fashion own the Lost World people, but I do like to play with them!

A Collision of Worlds

It was a beautiful day deep in the Amazon jungle. Devon and Mary awoke to the sound of Devon's dad, Jose saying, "Time to get up girls, the day is a wasting."

Mary rolled over and groaned, "Do we have to get up? Can't Tony and Jose just let us sleep in one day?"

Devon responded, "Well they said they had something special for us today. Want to see if the boys are up yet? Maybe we can have the pleasure of waking them up." That motivated Mary to get up.

As soon as the girls were up, they got out of their tent and went to where Tony & Jose were preparing breakfast and asked if they could get the boys up. After promising not to kill them, the girls grabbed two bottles of water and walked over to Michael and Kyle's tent. They slowly unzipped the tent and carefully stepped inside. As soon as they were in the tent Devon and Mary dumped the water on the guys' heads and started yelling their heads off! The boys sat straight up, their hearts pounding, and when they saw the girls they made a grab for them, but they girls had already ran away.

Everybody gathered under the shelter to eat breakfast, and to see what the agenda was for the day.

Tony asked, "Who has been canoeing before?" Mary's hand shot up, and she eagerly asked if they were going to get to canoe. Kyle piped up sarcastically, "I doubt it. Why would he ask if we were not going?"

"Shut-up," was the reply.

Tony took control back and continued, "We need to have four people in a canoe, with at least one experienced person."

Devon asked, "Can Mary, Kyle, Michael, and I be in one, and you and dad be in the other? Mary is good, she is a Girl Scout!"

So it was decided that the guide would ride with Tony and Jose in from, and Mary, Kyle, Michael, and Devon would be in the second canoe. As they got settled into the canoes the guide was telling them to be careful and naming some animals they might see if they kept their eyes open and their mouths closed.

After he finished his speech Mary said, "Dang, I was hoping to see some dinosaurs!"

Kyle got the gist. "Yeah, I want to see a triceratops or maybe a pterodactyl."

Michael spoke up from the back, "What's a pterodactyl?"

Mary got a wicked smile on her face as she responded, "It is a HUGE bird that LOVES to eat humans, especially if their name is Michael."

"Ha ha ha , that is so funny," he smarted back.

"Yea, well I thought it was!"

Then they got started, but before they shoved off everybody gave their gear to Mary to put in her backpack. Mary was an avid photographer and made sure her precious camera was safely wrapped in plastic, so if they went in the water it would be safe. The others also had their electronics in plastic bags especially their cell phones and all were placed in Mary's backpack.

After they had been on the river a few hours they heard a continuous roar. The guide stopped and allowed the second canoe to come up beside them.

The guide stated, "That is the Never-ending Falls. Stay on the left side of the river because if you go too far to the right the current will get you, and you WILL go over. So stay on the right." The youths nodded and some even said, "Yes, sir!" They took off again, the something started happening to the second canoe.

The second canoe suddenly lurched to the right and started straight for the waterfall! The four youth were fighting frantically against the current, but were getting nowhere. They had a few minutes to try to save themselves, but they went over the falls anyway.

CH 2

Professor George Challenger, Lord John Roxton, Marguerite Crux, Ned Malone, and Veronica Layton were all sitting around the breakfast table when Finn wondered in.

As she walked to the table she announced, "Let's have a picnic down at the river today." Before anybody could interject anything she continued, "We are caught up on everything right now. Nothing is broken, we have enough meat to last us for two weeks, and I'm bored."

Challenger added, "Finn has been studying hard and a picnic does sound quite delightful."

Marguerite added her two cents saying, "That settles it. We are having a holiday. Veronica and Finn can fix the picnic basket and Roxton and Malone can take turns carrying it."

As the group made their way to the river they chatted and laughed as if there was not a care in the world, but they were still on the alert for any of the plateau's numerous dangers. Once at the river they found a good spot and sat down to enjoy the feast Veronica had so graciously put together. After they were done enjoying the delicious meal some decided to play in the river, but Roxton took Marguerite for a walk along the river bank.

They had only walked a few yards when Roxton, always on the lookout spied something blue that looked out of place. As Marguerite and Roxton drew closer they saw it was a knapsack on a person's back, and there were two other people close by!

They rushed to check the strangers out and see what had happened to them. After making sure they were alive and had no life threatening injuries Roxton sent Marguerite back to get the others.

As the rest of the group got back to Roxton, one of the strangers was awake, and talking. When Roxton saw his group appear he told the youth to lay back down and walked back over to the group.

"Her name is Devon, the boy is Kyle and other girl is Mary. There is another guy out there somewhere, his name is Michael. Veronica, could you and Finn go down stream and see if you can find him?"

As Veronica and Finn took off down stream Challenger quietly asked Roxton, "Has she told you how they came to be here?"

"No, I was about to ask when I noticed you had arrived."

While they were talking Malone and Marguerite went over to watch the three youth. Soon Mary and Kyle showed signs of waking up. About the same time Veronica and Finn came walking back with a tall young man of about 17.

When Michael saw his three friends his eyes lit up as he quickly went to their side. After a bunch of, "are you ok", "I thought I was dead", and "It's good to be alive" everybody settled down.

Challenger was the first to speak, "Is anybody seriously hurt?" After they shook their heads and mumbled, "Only a few cuts and bruises, thank the Lord," he continued. "We need to make a fire, get some dry clothes on you, and get you some water to drink."

Mary spoke up as she shrugged off her backpack, "We all have a change of clothes in here and some drinks. After we get changed can ya'll tell us what the heck is going on?" After a chorus of "sure" the waterlogged and weary youth took their clothes and went to change.man of about 17. and Kyle showed signs of waking up. About the same time Veronica and Finn came w

While they were gone Malone got a small fire going and started heating some water. The rest were in a circle talking about the four youth and what to do about them. Then the four came out of the brush with dry clothes on. Mary was in the lead, she had on a pink Old Navy tank top with jean shorts. Devon was close by with a red tank top and black & red skirt, borrowed from Mary's sister Rose. Michael and Kyle had on similar black AC\DC shirts and jeans. As they walked Mary was trying to get the tangles out of her long dark hair so she could pull it up again.

Everybody started to make a rough circle around the fire while Mary picked up her backpack and brought it with her to the circle. As she sat down she brought out six cokes. She kept three and passed the other three to her friends.

"Want a coke?" She asked the explorers.

"What is it" inquired Challenger.

"Coke, you know, a soft drink," came the incredulous reply from Mary.

"I think we had some of these in America, but I don't think it had caught on in England yet." Malone explained. This evoked strange looks from the youth.

"Coke is all over the world, ya'll have been here, wherever here is, too long." The explorers let this comment from Devon drop.

Challenger stood up and announced, "Let's all introduce ourselves and then maybe could you give us your story of how you came to be on the plateau. I'll start off. My name is George Challenger."

Around the circle they went. Finn, Lord John Roxton, Marguerite Crux, Veronica Layton, Ned Malone, Michael Woods, Mary Lonigan, Kyle Shults, and Devon Fernandez.

Mary spoke up, "I guess I'm the spokesman for the group. We are from Lawrenceburg, Tennessee, and we came to the Amazon for a mission trip. The boys and I go to the same church, while Devon goes to another. We came with her dad, Jose, and Mr. Tony. This is our eighth day here and we leave, tomorrow to go home. Today, Mr. Tony decided to let us do something fun and we went canoeing. Our canoe got out of control and went over the Neverending Falls. The next thing we know ya'll are here. I think that about sums it up. By the way exactly where is here?"

The explorers were silent for a bit then Roxton spoke up, "You are on a plateau, and well there is no easy way to say this, but there is no way off."

"There has to be a way off! We are leaving tomorrow! This can't be a plateau, we did not fall up. We fell down!" Mary challenged angrily.

"We know how hard this is. All of us are trapped here too, except for Veronica, who was born here, and Finn. We, meaning Ned, George, Marguerite, and myself left on a expedition to find dinosaurs in the Amazon, from London four years ago, in 1919, and we have been stuck here ever since." With that explanation the Tennessee youth looked even more puzzled and frightened if that was possible.

"1919! …but the year is 2005! Ya'll dress a little funky, but…" With that Kyle seamed to run out of words.

Challenger picked up where Roxton left off, "I'm afraid to tell you, but the year is 1923. This plateau is a strange place. Finn here is from the future and we have dinosaurs roaming around the place."

"Dinosaurs," came the dumbfounded response from Michael. "They have been dead for centuries!"

"Well they are quite alive here." Roxton responded, "and they taste quite good. Speaking of our cold blooded friends, it is starting to get dark and we need to get back to the tree house."

"Ya'll live in a tree house!" Devon blurted out.

Mary asked, "Can we go down stream a little bit and see if we can find our canoe. We still have a few supplies in there?"

Veronica said, "I think Finn & I saw it when we found Michael. It is just a few yards away."

Everybody started to pick up their things. Veronica and Finn were going to escort two of the youth to find the canoe, while the rest went to the picnic area to pack everything up. They were to rejoin at the picnic area.

When they found the canoe Mary and Kyle went over and got two rifles out, and two plastic bags of ammunition.

Finn looked surprised, "Why do you have those guns? I thought you were here on a mission trip."

"We are, the guide put these in here. He wanted us to be well armed in case we ran upon a wild animal." Kyle responded.

"Well Roxton is going to be happy," came the reply from Veronica.

When they joined the rest of the group Roxton spied the new rifles and smiled. "It looks like you all are well armed. May I see one?"

"Sure" Kyle said giving him one of his.

When the group reached the tree house the youths gasped in surprise.

"This is where you live?" gasped Devon. "It's amazing! Uh, how do you get up there?"

Veronica laughed and showed them the elevator. When the youth got there they looked around and figured they were going to be there a while so they better get used to it.

The End

Or is it, please review and tell me if you want me to go on or not!


End file.
